The present invention relates generally to the field of hosiery and intimate apparel, and relates more particularly to a method for producing hosiery having an aloe finish, wherein the desired color of the hosiery is preserved and wherein such hosiery are more comfortable to wear than traditional types of hosiery.
In today's fast-paced, progressive environment comfort is often a dominant factor when consumers consider and select products for purchase. Such comfort-minded product selection is particularly evident in the hosiery and intimate apparel industries which provide clothing items that are typically worn in direct contact with the skin of an individual.
Due to the discomfort that is commonly associated with wearing traditional types of pantyhose, the hosiery industry is currently in rapid decline. While technological advancements have facilitated the development of softer yarns, such as microfiber, many women still find pantyhose to be an uncomfortable burden, especially when worn for extended periods of time. Women often endure chaffing, scratching, tightness, dryness, irritability, and a general feeling of discomfort when wearing pantyhose in exchange for maintaining a fashionable and/or professional appearance.
In addition to being uncomfortable, traditional pantyhose can trap bacteria and increase temperature in the genital area, and so can be the proximate cause or a contributing factor in the development of yeast infections (candidiasis) in wearers. The occurrence of bacterial vaginosis has also been linked to the wearing of pantyhose, among other causes. Bacterial vaginosis can result in complications for pregnant women and has been associated with an increase in the development of pelvic inflammatory disease (PID) following surgical procedures such as a hysterectomy. The warm, moist environment created by nylon pantyhose is also a predictive factor in the development of fungal infections of the skin of susceptible wearers, particularly in the feet, abdomen and genital areas. Preexisting fungal and allergic conditions, including eczema, athlete's foot, hives and rashes are exacerbated by the wearing of pantyhose.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method for producing pantyhose and other hosiery having a long-lasting aloe finish, wherein such hosiery are comfortable to wear and mitigate the risk of causing a wearer to develop or exacerbate bacterial and/or fungal infections. It would further be advantageous to provide such a method that preserves the desired color shade of the hosiery when the aloe finish is applied.